In the retail industry, fixtures have been developed to hold shopping bags open to make it easier to quickly fill the shopping bags with purchased items. These fixtures are designed to accommodate disposable shopping bags that have known dimensions and shapes. The dimensions and shapes of the bags are known because retailers typically purchase the disposable bags and provide them to their customers.
In an effort to reduce the number of shopping bags that are disposed of annually, an effort has arisen to use durable shopping bags that can be brought back to the store several times. Unfortunately, such reusable bags have different constructions from the typical disposable bags provided by retailers. In addition, a number of different sized and shaped reusable bags have been developed and sold. As a result, current retail fixtures cannot accommodate the variety of reusable bags that customers may want to use. Such bags must therefore be held by hand during filling, reducing the efficiency of store operations.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.